Anita
by Cora Felix
Summary: Os olhos de Edmund perscrutaram o ambiente festivo, analisando as pessoas de Avra. Foi quando os olhos castanhos intensos encontraram os olhos azuis celestes.
1. Parte I

**Título**: Anita

**Shipper:** Edmund e PO

**Classificação:** M

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor C.S. Lewis. Se pertencessem a mim, eu ensinaria Edmund a ser Justo.

* * *

><p><strong>Anita<strong>

**Parte I**

Anita olhava com um ar curioso o horizonte, o vento forte e gelado batia em seu rosto delicado, levando com ele os cabelos dourados; o cheiro de maresia era familiar demais para que ela ficasse incomodada. Sentia em seu próprio corpo as consequências da ansiedade pelo grande dia, mas, ao contrário dos moradores de Avra, não criava nenhuma expectativa. Não poderia.

- Você vai virar uma estátua daqui a pouco, se continuar na mesma posição.

Ela se virou para o lugar de onde a voz calma viera e sorriu, Marta estava perto do batente da porta, indicando que havia acabado de entrar na cozinha; carregava um pouco de lenha nas mãos e sorria de forma bondosa. A mulher adicionou os pedaços de madeira onde alguns já queimavam, fazendo o fogo aumentar e o cheiro da comida se intensificar.

- Será que vai demorar?

Marta se virou novamente para Anita e revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Pegou uma colher de madeira e começou a mexer vagarosamente o caldo que estava na segunda panela.

- Acalme-se, menina, um dia eles terão que chegar, não?

Anita apenas assentiu e voltou a olhar para o horizonte, o céu já estava em um tom azul claro, o tom característico do meio da tarde. Não tinha nenhuma nuvem por perto e ela conseguia ver as pessoas andando pelas ruas de pedras, fazendo seus deveres do dia, vivendo,enquanto Anita estava apenas sonhando.

- Chame o seu pai para almoçar. Ande um pouco para suas pernas não virarem pedras!

Marta lhe disse em um tom brincalhão e Anita riu, saindo da janela da cozinha depois de horas e depositando um beijo na bochecha gorda da mulher, antes de correr em direção ao quintal. Como amava aquela casa! Como amava Marta e Benjamim, como se fossem os seus pais. Sabia que não eram. Os cabelos dourados e os olhos azuis não eram nem um pouco compatíveis com os cabelos negros e os olhos achocolatados dos dois, e isso infelizmente foi motivo de deboche em alguns momentos de sua vida.

Mas Marta e Benjamim faziam questão de frisar que, mesmo que Anita não fosse uma filha biológica, eles a amavam como se fosse sangue do próprio sangue.

"Você foi um presente de Aslan." Benjamim lhe disse certa vez, quando a garota perguntou sua origem.

Tal fato agora não lhe incomodava, sentia apenas uma curiosidade oculta de saber de onde era, mas esquecia-se disso completamente quando estava com seus pais por perto. Ela conseguiu avistar Benjamim dando a ração para os animais e o chamou, apontandopara a janela da cozinha. Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, jogando a saca de ração no chão e caminhando em direção à filha.

Foram juntos para a cozinha conversando trivialidades, como sempre faziam. O cheiro delicioso da comida de Marta atingiu os dois quando eles passaram pela porta, o estômago de Anita roncou ao ver seu prato preferido à mesa. Carne de porco ao molho Marta. Porque esse ninguém nunca saberia a receita.

Sentaram-se à mesa e a mãe percebeu que os olhos azuis da filha, sempre bonitos, agora estavam com um brilho diferente. Ela parecia ansiosa, e Marta não precisaria de mais de um dia a observando para saber o motivo.

- Você está ansiosa.

A garota a olhou, um rubor fraco surgindo em sua pele clara, e depois voltou a fitar o prato, cutucando a carne levemente com o garfo.

- Só quero conhecê-los.

Benjamim limpou o bigode com o guardanapo e sorriu para a filha. Marta apenas revirou os olhos, mas logo voltou a olhar para ela.

- Sabe que as lendas são verdadeiras, Anita. Tem tanta curiosidade em vê-los pessoalmente?

Perguntou à filha e Benjamim apenas permaneceu calado, esperando a resposta da garota.

- Claro!

- Se tem tanta vontade, levarei você até o porto depois do almoço. Quem sabe temos sorte?

Benjamim disse e Marta sorriu. O rosto de Anita se iluminou, e ela deu duas palminhas, demonstrando sua felicidade. Quicou na cadeira e começou a devorar a carne, olhando de canto de olho de vez em quando a janela, para ver se o navio já aparecia na linha de horizonte. Mas nada.

- Anita, querida, sabe que não poderá ir à festa, não?

A felicidade da garota se esvaiu em menos de segundos e ela abaixou a cabeça, concordando levemente com um gesto, porém protestando.

- É injusto.

- Concordo!

- Benjamim!

Marta olhou para o marido, um misto de raiva e diversão percorrendo seu rosto rechonchudo. Ele tinha a grande mania de concordar com tudo o que Anita dizia, aumentando as expectativas da garota e fazendo-a mais sonhadora do que já era. O marido olhou para Marta e levantou as mãos.

- Só acho que temos tanto direito quanto as pessoas mais ricas da cidade.

Marta riu e Anita olhou com atenção o pai. De repente a mulher abriu a boca.

- Seria engraçado, dois lavradores entrando na festa em homenagem aos reis. Imagina? Não teríamos nem roupas, e ficaríamos totalmente desiguais aos restantes. Seria um contraste incrível, peles morenas e queimadas de sol com peles alvas.

- Anita poderia ir sem que ninguém percebesse. - ele acrescentou em um tom quase inaudível.

- Benjamim!

Marta fechou a cara, ficando um pouco vermelha. Anita apenas riu do medo de seu pai quando este se encolheu. A mulher não conseguiu ficar séria por muito tempo.

- Vocês dois deviam ser contadores de histórias!

E com isso voltaram a comer, travando uma conversa inútil sobre como conseguiriam entrar na festa real.

* * *

><p>Edmund subia no cavalo narniano com cuidado, sabia que este não gostava quando o peso de um homem lhe dizia que ele era apenas um cavalo de montaria, mesmo que não fosse. Lucy, Peter e Susan faziam o mesmo nos seus respectivos cavalos. O céu de Avra estava colorido em um tom alaranjado, indicando que já estavam quase no crepúsculo do dia. Céus! Como o navio havia demorado!<p>

Edmund não conseguia escutar a conversa dos irmãos, sua atenção estava focada apenas no barulho de protesto que seu estômago fazia por causa das horas sem comida. Tudo o que queria era se instalar no castelo principal de Avra e descansar da longa viagem que havia feito. Mesmo que estivesse acostumado a ficar dias dentro do navio, preferia estar em terra firme.

- Edmund! Olha!

A voz de Lucy lhe chamou a atenção. Sua irmã estava com um largo sorriso e também parecia alegre por estar pisando em um solo depois de dias. Ele olhou na direção onde o dedo de Lucy apontava e ficou surpreso ao ver a recepção grandiosa que os esperavam. Peter ia na frente com Susan, sendo seguidos por Edmund e Lucy. Logo depois estavam os guardas de Nárnia, com seus impetuosos escudos e alguns animais que nenhum morador de Avra havia visto, confirmando assim, a lenda que escutavam desde pequenos.

- Viva o rei Peter!

Um menino gritou de longe e Peter sorriu e acenou. Lucy e Susan faziam o mesmo enquanto os cavalos cortavam a multidão de pessoas elétricas.

- Viva Nárnia! Viva Aslan!

Edmund conseguia discernir algumas vozes entre o barulho enorme da multidão. Alguns chamavam o nome dos seus irmãos, mas ele conseguia escutar o seu nome também. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, adorava quando alguém lembrava que ele também era rei. Rei de Nárnia,assim como Peter.

Os olhos perscrutaram o ambiente festivo, analisando as pessoas ao redor. Tinha muito tempo que não visitava Avra. A última vez que voltara para Nárnia focou-se tanto em disseminar o restante dos seguidores da Feiticeira Branca, que não encontrava em mente a última vez que se hospedara na mais aconchegante das Ilhas Solitárias.

Ele podia distinguir alguns nobres da ilha, alguns moderadores mais simples e lavradores. Esses ficavam mais acanhados, permanecendo no mesmo lugar enquanto os cavalos passavam,apenas acenando. Possuíam uma pele morena muito bonita e cabelos negros. Edmund fitou o grupo com mais atenção, sorrindo para os homens que tiravam as boinas surradas.

Foi quando os olhos castanhos intensos encontraram os olhos azuis celestes.

Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber que a garota lhe fitava com um interesse maior. Ela sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitos e as covinhas. Não parecia nem um pouco com o homem que estava ao lado dela, ela se destacava em meio à multidão mais simples. Não teve tempo de retribuir o gesto, o cavalo trotou mais fortemente e ele se virou para frente, dando-se conta de que a multidão se esvaíra e o castelo estava próximo.

* * *

><p>Anita entrou em sua casa extasiada. Conseguira ver todos os reis de Nárnia, eles eram reais! E poderia jurar que o mais novo havia até notado sua presença. Ainda não conseguia encontrar um motivo para ter sorrido para ele, apenas pensou que ele tinha ficado por último quando os cavalos aceleram para o grande castelo, tornando-se o único que ela conseguiu ver mais de perto.<p>

- E então? Agora acredita nas lendas?

A voz materna lhe perguntou e Anita correu para a mãe, sentando-se em frente a ela no banco da mesa da cozinha, enquanto via Marta separar as frutas podres das frutas boas colhidas pela parte da tarde.

- Oh, mamãe! São lindos! Há uma garota um pouco mais velha que eu... Creio que é a Rainha Susan. Imaginava Lucy um pouco mais velha também... Imponente. Mas ela tem o rosto mais bondoso que já vi... Acha que é muito nova para reinar?

- Ah, querida... – Benjamim havia entrado no cômodo e depositava a boina na mesa de madeira, sentando-se – Os quatro reis de Nárnia não são lendários por qualquer motivo... Sem contar a confiança que Aslan deposita sobre eles...

O rosto de Anita se iluminou e ela voltou a olhar para a mãe, que parecia mais interessada na conversa depois da menção ao leão.

- E os reis, Anita?

Marta a olhou, curiosa. Anita pensou um pouco e depois deu de ombros, gesto que surpreendeu sua mãe; achou que a filha desataria a falar.

- Não os vi com atenção. Alguém entrou na minha frente quando o rei Peter passou, mas eu consegui escutar os gritinhos histéricos das meninas – a garota riu por um momento – E eu tentei chamar a atenção do mais novo... Mas não sei...

Anita começou a divagar sobre o possível encontro de olhares. Poderia ser uma invenção de sua mente, sempre lhe pregando peças. Mas poderia realmente ser verdade. Porém, por mais que ela pensasse, não conseguia achar uma situação em que um rei de Nárnia lhe dedicasse um pouco de atenção.

Marta levantou-se e colocou as frutas boas em uma cesta, dizendo que a noite estava ótima, mas que estava cansada e pretendia dormir cedo. Benjamim concordou, mas acendeu seu cachimbo antes, exercendo, assim, a mesma mania de sempre: fumar antes de tomar seu banho e se recolher.

Anita desejou boa noite para seus pais, mas quando ia deixar a cozinha, Benjamim lhe cutucou, esperando que Marta saísse definitivamente do cômodo.

- Sabe onde fica o castelo, não?

Anita concordou com a cabeça, já sorrindo.

- Se você conseguir chegar à janela da floresta leste, terá uma visão privilegiada do baile.

O pai piscou para a garota e saiu. Anita sorriu, subindo para o quarto e esperando que o relógio marcasse onze horas da noite. Tomaria um banho e se agasalharia, mesmo que estivesse acostumada a andar pela pequena floresta, essa sempre estava fria devido ao ar marítimo da noite.

* * *

><p>Edmund observava tudo com um ar de calma, mas por dentro se sentia inquieto. A música agora estava mais alta, depois da cerimônia que sempre antecedia a diversão. Os animais narnianos dançavam com alegria com os moradores de Avra. Lucy ria de algo que um nobre lhe contava. Peter e Susan conversavam descontraídos com um centauro.<p>

Ele não sabia dizer por que não se sentia totalmente à vontade em uma festa tão boa. Talvez fosse por causa da presença em peso de nobres e dealguns moderadores mais influentes. Não entendera o motivo de vetar a participação de todos de Avra, e sabia que seus irmãos não haviam concordado com isso, principalmente Susan e Lucy. Poderia ser também porque Aslan não estava presente, ou porque havia muito tempo que não participava de uma festa nessa ilha em específico.

Mas ele sabia que, no fundo,o que lhe incomodava era algo que sempre veria. Algo que lhe ocorreria em qualquer das Ilhas Solitárias, em qualquer lugar que não fosse Nárnia. Pensando melhor, isso poderia lhe ocorrer até mesmo em Nárnia. Os olhos automaticamente pousaram em seu irmão e o rosto fechou-se em um gesto involuntário. Todos conversavam com Peter como se ele fosse o único rei, o mais importante. Sabia quem ele era, mas no fundo desejava estar no lugar do irmão.

"_O Grande Rei Edmund"._

Pensou, quase falando em voz alta para saber como soava. Por que seu irmão tinha que ser O Magnífico enquanto ele carregava o título patético de O Justo? Não dedicou muito sua atenção à pergunta. Não queria. Sabia que tais pensamentos aborreceriam Aslan e consequentemente ele mesmo. Sentia-se mal por pensar isso, como se ele estivesse reivindicando um título que nunca seria dele, e que a qualquer momento o transformaria em O Invejoso.

Revirou os olhos quando Lucy sorriu para ele, mas não pôde deixar de retribuir o gesto. Adorava as festas comemorativas dos lugares por onde passavam. Principalmente se tais festas eram dadas pelo simples motivos de recebê-los.

Tomou um gole do vinho que carregava em uma taça fina de cristal e respirou fundo, desejando que uma ideia brilhante lhe tomasse a mente e o incentivasse a sair dali.

* * *

><p>Anita olhava tudo com um fascínio fora do normal. Nunca havia ido a um baile, e para dizer a verdade, tudo o que sempre lera em livros estava ali, bem na sua frente, como sempre imaginara. Claro que em sua imaginação não havia centauros, faunos, texugos, anões... E claro que nos livros sempre mencionava apenas um rei, e um príncipe.<p>

Mas aquele baile era diferente. A garota ficou na ponta dos pés, tomando o cuidado para que ninguém notasse sua presença. O ar gelado entrou por debaixo do vestido fino, percorrendo a pele branca e deixando-a arrepiada. Ela conseguia ver perfeitamente os reis de Nárnia e sorriu, ao constatar que seu pai estava certo, a visão daquela janela era privilegiada.

O mais velho estava em um canto, conversando com um centauro. Possuía cabelos lisos e de um tom dourado, assim como os seus. Os olhos pareciam azuis, mas ela não soube afirmar com toda certeza, estava um pouco longe. Aquele deveria ser o grande rei Peter, apenas pela postura confiante ela conseguiu concluir tal pensamento.

A rainha Susan estava ao lado de Peter, travando uma conversa com a mesma criatura. Era bonita, os cabelos eram longos e um pouco mais escuros, os olhos de um mesmo tom que os olhos do irmão, os lábios cheios e o sorriso lindo. A menor dançava com alegria com um fauno de aspecto bondoso, era pequena demais para ser rainha, e mesmo assim havia conquistado o respeito dela apenas pelas histórias que elatinha escutado. Salvara muitas vidas e com isso ficara marcada.

Mas não foi nenhum dos três que chamou a atenção de Anita, e sim o mais novo rei que estava ao fundo, o único que permanecia sozinho. Ela reconheceu-o imediatamente, fora ele que ela havia visto com atenção quando os narnianos caminhavam para o castelo, rei Edmund. Ele tinha os cabelos mais escuros dos quatro, e não parecia nem um pouco com o irmão Peter, não herdara os olhos claros de nenhum dos três, mas tinha os olhos castanhos intensos, que estavam focados em um ponto particular da festa. Os lábios, carnudos iguais ao da sua irmã Susan, estavam travados como se o rei estivesse fazendo um difícil cálculo.

De repente a expressão de Edmund se desanuviou e ele sorriu minimamente, chamando um anão para perto. Ambos conversaram algo, como se fosse um segredo. O anão fez um gesto com a cabeça e juntos caminharam para uma porta de madeira, abrindo-a,mas apenas o rei entrou. O anão fechou-a e, correndo os olhos pelos convidados, percebera que ninguém havia notado a súbita ausência do rei.

Anita sorriu. Pareciam duas crianças tramando algo proibido.

- Ei! O que faz aqui, menina?

Uma voz masculina lhe chamou a atenção e ela estacou, o coração batendo com rapidez devido ao susto. Virou-se e viu um guarda apontando para ela. Não pensou muito e começou a correr, embrenhando-se na floresta que conhecia tão bem. Sabia que o homem não lhe seguiria, mas não poderia arriscar ser pega.

Parou um pouco para respirar e começou a rir, pensando no que quase lhe aconteceu. Não saberia explicar para os guardas o que estava fazendo ali, e como sabia que a janela existia. Pior! Não saberia explicar paraa sua mãe como ficara sabendo.

Andou agora em passos mais calmos, escutando o barulho tranquilo das ondas batendo nas pedras. O cheiro de maresia lhe engolfou novamente e ela fechou os olhos, apenas seguindo o caminho que já fizera várias vezes.

As árvores começaram a ficar mais afastadas e logo o mar estava visível. Negro e assustador para alguns, mas para ela era o lugar mais aconchegante da ilha. Seus pés afundaram-se na areia, fazendo alguns grãos entrarempelos calçados abertos. Não pensou duas vezes para tirá-los e jogá-los para o lado. Gostava de sentir a areia fria.

Continuou caminhando até chegar perto da água. As pequenas ondas agora alcançavam seus pés, molhando-os. Anita respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar gelado passar por todo seu corpo, acariciando de leve a pele do rosto. Sorriu e abriu os olhos, fitando a lua. Abaixou a cabeça para saber onde estava, e o que viu lhe deixou bastante surpresa.

Uma pessoa estava sentada na areia, fitando o mar com curiosidade e fascínio, assim como ela sempre fitava. Não precisou se aproximar mais para saber quem era, os cabelos escuros e bonitos balançavam pelo rosto sério e concentrado devido ao vento, os lábios carnudos não estavam mais travados, e sim relaxados. As mãos estavam pousadas nos joelhos e as pernas dobradas. Ele vestia a mesma roupa que usava na festa, só que os botões de sua blusa branca estavam um pouco abertos. A calça caqui parecia estar molhada, e ele estava descalço.

Não percebeu Anita se aproximar; e agarota não acreditava que estava sozinha em uma praia com um rei de Nárnia.


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

Anita se aproximou um pouco, receosa. Edmundo fitava o mar, imerso em pensamentos.

Tentava por meio desse gesto buscar a calma que lhe faltou na festa, a calma que sempre lhe deixava na mão quando pensava em ser o rei secundário de Nárnia, a calma que Aslan tanto buscava nele.

Suspirou um pouco e sentiu algo se mexer ao seu lado. Assustou-se e se virou, fitando uma garota familiar. Ela estava em pé, o vestido fino e branco balançava de acordo com a brisa do mar, os cabelos ondulados estavam para trás, deixando àmostra o colo e o rosto jovem. Edmund se perguntou há quanto tempo ela estava ali.

- Olá. – Anita disse, simplesmente.

Ele a observou mais atentamente. Algo nela lhe chamava a atenção, não sabia dizer se eram os olhos azuis escuros parecidos com os lagos profundos de Nárnia, ou se eram seus cabelos ondulados e loiros, que balançavam sensualmente. Poderia ser até mesmo a pele branca, que não estava arrepiada, como se ela estivesse acostumada com o vento forte da praia.

Ela sorriu, expondo os dentes brancos e perfeitos, fazendo os lábios rosados e carnudos se esticarem. Foi quando ele percebeu de onde a conhecia. Fora a mesma garota que havia sorrido para ele na recepção aos reis. Depois de alguns minutos divagando, ele voltou à realidade e viu que ela esperava sua resposta.

- Oi.

Respondeu monossilabicamente. O sorriso de Anita não diminuiu, ela apenas fitava o garoto peculiar. Ele parecia desligado de tudo a sua volta, como se nada importasse. Não era nem um pouco parecido com os irmãos, que sempre estavam sorrindo. O rei Edmund era mais contido, como se não tivesse motivo nenhum para celebrar nada.

Ela se remexeu inquieta e ponderou se seria inteligente sentar-se ao lado dele. Edmund desviou os olhos da garota e voltou a fitar o mar. Ela suspirou, sentando-se na areia, enfiando os pés por debaixo dos grãos. Ele percebeu o gesto dela e a olhou, surpreso. Nunca havia conhecido uma garota nas Ilhas Solitárias que se sentia tão à vontade ao lado dele.

- Quem é você?

Edmund perguntou para ela sem conseguir se conter, sabia que ela poderia interpretar mal sua reação repentina. Anita ficou um pouco receosa com a pergunta do rei, e depois se lembrou que não havia o cumprimentado de modo correto, como se cumprimenta um rei.

- Oh, por Aslan! Desculpe-me!

Ela se levantou rapidamente, ele apenas vincou a testa, não entendendo de imediato o que ela queria com aquilo. Anita se postou na frente dele. Sabia fazer o movimento, Benjamim havia lhe ensinado isso, e a mataria se ela se mostrasse mal educada como estava fazendo. Seu pai sempre prezara pela etiqueta, mesmo vindo de família simples. A garota pegou o vestido fino e branco, mas antes de fazer o movimento, sentiu uma mão quente lhe envolvero pulso.

Os olhos azuis escuros encontraram os olhos castanhos intensos. Os lábios do rei se curvaram minimamente e ele a apertou com delicadeza.

- Não faça isso, por favor.

Anita ficou sem reação. Um rei de Nárnia estava pedindo-lhe um favor. Mesmo que ela fosse uma garota sonhadora, nunca poderia imaginar que estaria vivendo um momento tão estranho como aquele.

- Por quê?

Ele a puxou gentilmente para que ela sentasse novamente ao seu lado, mas não respondeu a pergunta. Ela não objetou, voltou a se sentar e o fitou. Edmund desviou os olhos para o mar novamente e elaaproveitou o momento para observá-lo mais de perto. Ele parecia novo demais para ser rei, e ela poderia jurar que o motivo do rei Edmund estar tão pensativo não era muito bom.

- Você é muito novo para ser rei...

Divagou em voz alta, sem conseguir se conter. Edmund se limitou a sorrir. Estava acostumado com esse tipo de surpresa por parte dos outros. Ele mesmo às vezes estranhava ao relembrar a idade com que entrou pela primeira vez em Nárnia. Mas nunca duvidava da sua capacidade como rei.

- Você não é a primeira que me fala isso.

- Qual a sua idade?

A garota era curiosa, ele se identificou com isso. Só que a curiosidade dela era saudável, enquanto a sua lhe proporcionou consequências que ele preferia não lembrar. Ele finalmente desviou os olhos negros do mar para fitá-la.

- Tenho vinte anos.

Ela sorriu e os olhos do rei automaticamente caíram em seus lábios. Ela era bonita, Edmund tinha que admitir.

- Você é dois anos mais velho do que eu.

Claro que ela era mais nova. A pureza do seu rosto confirmava isso. Ele não soube o que responder, apenas ficou a observando pegar montinhos de areia e soltá-los depois.

- Seus irmãos têm que idade?

Perguntou inocentemente. Edmund não quis responder essa pergunta com especificidade, sabia que era ridículo ser quase o caçula dos reis.

- Lucy é a mais nova. Peter e Susan os mais velhos.

- O Grande Rei?

Ele apenas assentiu, travando o maxilar. Tal gesto não passou despercebido aos olhos dela, a garota esperta conseguiu juntar as peças em menos de cinco segundos, descobrindo o motivo do rei estar um pouco aéreo.

- É por causa disso que está pensativo?

Edmund se surpreendeu pela segunda vez na noite. Ela realmente eracuriosa, e pelo visto não fazia cerimônias para saciar sua curiosidade. Mas, por algum motivo, ele se sentia confortável em relação a isso. Sabia que ela não fazia por mal, e antes que pudesse pensar nas consequências de seus atos, respondeu com sinceridade a pergunta.

- Sim.

O rei abaixou a cabeça, como se estivesse com vergonha dos seus próprios sentimentos. Anita pegou um punhado de areia e soltou os grãos aos poucos, fazendo-os voarem ao vento.

- Entendo...

Ele olhou para a mão dela, tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo. Parecia que a praia era a segunda casa da loira, como se ela conhecesse cada grão de areia, cada movimento de onda, cada sensação que a brisa poderia proporcionar às pessoas. E ela parecia conhecê-lo muito bem também. Esse fato o deixou inquieto.

- Entende?

- Vejo pelo seu lado.

Ela respondeu simplesmente, fitando-o nos olhos e deixando o resto dos grãos caírem ao seu lado.

- Deve ser difícil ser o segundo rei. Não que eu duvide de sua lealdade a Aslan e de sua capacidade para governar Nárnia, mas você não se sente como se estivesse sempre na sombra do seu irmão?

Edmund desviou novamente os olhos para o mar, o rosto ficando sério. Não gostava quando as pessoas conseguiam o ler com facilidade igual ela estava fazendo. Estava tão visível sua inquietude em relação a isso? Ou ela era apenas perceptiva?

Travou o maxilar novamente.

- Sinto isso todos os dias. – virou-se para ela. – E me sinto mal todos os dias por sentir isso.

Anita mordeu o lábio inferior inconscientemente, fazendo com que o rei desviasse seus olhos escuros para aquele lugar. Ela poderia perfeitamente entender isso. Era visível o desejo do rei, o desejo mais íntimo dele. Ela tinha os seus desejos obscuros também, como saber sua origem, ter alguém para compartilhar segredos tolos, ter um homem para saciá-la igual ela lia nos romances.

Seu rosto corou com os pensamentos, mas Edmund não percebeu tal reação.

- Por que se sente mal?

Sabia que era uma pergunta boba e indelicada, mas algo lhe dizia que perguntar isso não iria ofendê-lo, e sim ajudá-lo. Ele respirou fundo e sem conseguir se conter, respondeu a pergunta da garota sem preocupações adicionais.

- Sou sempre o segundo a tomar decisões, e de vez em quando o terceiro. Sou sempre lembrado dos meus primeiros anos em Nárnia. – a olhou novamente. – As pessoas respeitam mais as decisões do Grande Rei, os animais sempre procuram seus conselhos... as mulheres sempre o desejam...

Acrescentou automaticamente e só depois percebeu o que havia falado. Abaixou a cabeça e suas mãos fortes começaram a fuçar a areia da praia. Anita fez força para não sorrir. O rei Edmund estava sendo tolo em relação a isso.

Ela colocou a mão gelada no braço dele, a palidez da pele era parecida com o tecido branco da blusa. Edmund a olhou e ficou hipnotizado por um momento. Os olhos dela eram bonitos e bondosos, e ele teve que se esforçar para não colocar sua própria mão em cima da dela.

- Não acho que seja isso. Acho que está equivocado. Todos aqui em Avra falam de você com o mesmo respeito que falam do Grande Rei. Você é uma lenda... e não acho seu irmão mais bonito que você.

No momento que a frase lhe escapou da boca, Anita colocou as duas mãos nos lábios, como se estivesse assustada com sua própria ousadia. Edmund sorriu com o gesto dela. Ela estava corada e os olhos azuis agora fitavam a areia.

- Me desculpe. Ainda não raciocinei que você é um rei, e precisa de respeito.

Ela pegou o tecido do vestido branco e fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida por ele pela segunda vez na noite. Sentou-se novamente na areia, um pouco bruscamente por causa da interrupção súbita dele. Ela vincou a testa e o olhou, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, percebeu o rosto dele se aproximar com cautela do seu.

- Quem é você?

Anita engoliu em seco. O hálito quente do rei batia em seu rosto, os lábios carnudos e entreabertos estavam lhe deixando zonza, e ela não sabia se era apenas porque ele era um rei parecido com o dos contos de fadas, ou se era porque ele era um rei _muito bonito_ parecido com o dos contos de fadas.

- Sou apenas a filha de um lavrador.

Não disse seu nome, e Edmund percebeu que ela queria preservar sua identidade, só não conseguiu descobrir o motivo disso. Ela respirava com dificuldade, os lábios rosados estavam entreabertos e um leve cheiro de flores que ela emanava invadia os sentidos dele.

- Eu preciso ir.

A garota disse esua voz saiu tremida. Antes que ela pudesse se afastar dele, Edmund terminou com a distância entre os dois, tomando os lábios dela, saciando sua curiosidade de uma vez. Eram doces, assim como seu aroma. Anitaficou imóvel, nunca havia tido uma experiência como essa; havia beijado apenas um menino da escola de Avra e mesmo assim o beijo fora muito mais inocente do que aquele.

Edmund separou com lentidão seus lábios, forçando Anita fazer o mesmo. Ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação gostosa de formigamento que estava tomando conta de seu corpo. A língua aveludada do rei entrou por sua boca, procurando a sua. Ela não sabia o que fazer, apenas deixou-se ser conduzida. Ele parecia experiente e Anita apertou com força o tecido do vestido ao sentir a mão forte e masculina entrar por debaixo de seus cabelos da nuca, pegando seu pescoço delicado e puxando-a com um pouco mais de força em direção a ele.

Ela não objetou, deixou-o prosseguir com que estava fazendo. Não sabia o que ele pretendia com aquilo, mas estava gostando. Elepercebeu a inocência dela, e isso fez com que seu rei interior declarasse a vitória sobre a loira. Ela estava entregue, e ele só confirmouisso quando a deitou na areia gelada da praia e percebeu que ela não tentou impedi-lo.

Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, só sabia que seu desejo por ser o primeiro rei de Nárnia foi substituído pelo desejo pelo corpo dela, e entre se entregar a um desejo vaidoso ou a um desejo insano, ele preferia o insano.

O corpo dele estava ao lado dela, os lábios de ambos moviam-se de acordo com o beijo. Estese intensificava cada vez que Edmund tentava algo mais**. **Ele mordeu levemente o lábio dela enquanto a mão encontrava o tecido fino do vestido, levantando-o um pouco até encontrar a pele macia da perna dela.

Nesse momento, o corpo dela enrijeceu, e os lábios se separaram.

Ela o fitou com cautela. Os olhos dele pareciam mais negros do que antes, os lábios estavam levemente inchados devido ao beijo, mas ele tinha um sorriso inocente e masculino demais para Anita ficar com raiva da ousadia dele.

- Quer que eu pare?

Pergunta difícil. Edmund sabia que era complicado para a garota aceitar tão facilmente ser tomada em uma praia por um desconhecido. Ou quase desconhecido. Ironicamente, ela conhecia o rei tão bem quanto ele mesmo. Malditas histórias narnianas. Mas ela estava indecisa demais para responder. Sentia um formigamento no baixo ventre que nunca havia sentido antes, uma sensação mais forte do que quando lia as cenas mais tórridas dos romances, e sabia o que era isso.

Ela só não sabia como o rei poderia interpretar seu desejo. Seria considerada promíscua? Se fosse considerada por algo que não era, preferia ser sincera acima de tudo.

- Eu sou virgem.

O rei se remexeu e Anita poderia jurar que ele iria desistir, mas ele apenas sorriu, pousando o dedo nos lábios rosados dela.

- Eu sei... por isso lhe perguntei...

O coração de Anita acelerou em menos de um segundo. O rei a desejava. O rei Edmund de Nárnia a desejava. Ela não sabia se gritava de alegria, ou se se entregava aos prazeres do desejo e da falta de consciência, sem pensar nas consequências.

- Não pare...

Antes que Anita pudesse terminar a frase, os lábios carnudos de Edmund já tomavam os seus novamente, iniciando um beijo um pouco mais lascivo. A mão voltou a se encontrar com a pele da perna dela e ele apertou a carne trêmula. Ela suspirou, elefechou os olhos para não se descontrolar; a garota era a filha de um lavrador, e virgem.

Ele achou o elástico da roupa íntima dela e desceu o tecido com cuidado, beijando-a para que Anita não ficasse nervosa com esse ato ousado. Ela não contestou, mas Edmund sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar. Quando se livrou da peça de roupa, o rei interrompeu o beijoe ela permaneceu de olhos fechados, a boca parcialmente aberta; ele salivou.

- Vou fazer de tudo para que você fique à vontade, tudo bem?

Ela apenas assentiu e Edmund subiu um pouco mais o tecido do vestido inocente da garota, encontrando o seu objeto de desejo. A temperatura estava elevada no local, e os dedos delenão demoraram a encontrar o sexo dela. Ele a estimulou, depositando beijos por todo o pescoço delicado. Ela arqueou instintivamente em direção à mão dele e gemeu. Ele quase foi à loucura.

Anita nunca poderia imaginar que seu corpo tinha a capacidade de ter sensações tão maravilhosas, e tais sensações estavam sendo proporcionadas pelo rei de Nárnia, o rei Edmund.

O dedo dele entrou no sexo dela e Anita sentiu um pequeno desconforto, que logo foi substituído por um pequeno espasmo diferente, quando ele o mexeu um pouco.

De repente os dedos dele a deixaram, e ela abriu os olhos, fitando Edmund pela primeira vez com cuidado. O seupeito subia e descia com velocidade, assim como o dele. O corpo estava colado na areia da praia, mas queria estar colado ao dele, e sentiu isso quando ele ficou de joelhos, afastando-se dela.

Anita observava tudo com cautela, os olhos percorrendo cada parte da pele que o rei exibia ao desabotoar os próprios botões da camisa. Ele a retirou e começou a desabotoar o cinto. No momento que abaixou a calça, ela fechou os olhos e escutou uma risada contida e masculina.

- Não precisa ter vergonha.

Ele queria chamá-la pelo nome, mas infelizmente não sabia qual era, e não iria insistir. Ela fechou os olhos com mais força e Edmund apenas forçou-a a se sentar.

- Olhe para mim.

Ela negou e ele sorriu, retirando o vestido do corpo inocente com calma. Ela era linda, os seios eram perfeitos e delicados, assim como ela, os mamilos rosados estavam rígidos devido ao desejo e ao frio da praia, os cabelos às vezes escondiam parte do colo e da cintura.

- Olhe para mim.

Pediu novamente e Anita abriu os olhos. Não queria olhar para baixo, estava envergonhada demais com que estava fazendo, e não precisava fitar o corpo dele por inteiro para se sentir pior. Mas o desejo falou mais alto e ela correu os olhos por Edmund, descobrindo um corpo não muito forte, mas masculino demais para ser ignorado.

Engoliu em seco e ele a pousou com delicadeza na areia da praia novamente.

- Fique calma, sim?

Ela assentiu e em menos de um segundo os dedos dele estavam lhe estimulando novamente. Anita fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido. Foi o suficiente para Edmund se descontrolar. Ele jogou seu peso em cima do corpo frágil, forçando-a a abrir os olhos. As mãos espaçaram as pernas trêmulas no mesmo momento que os olhos azuis o fitavam com intensidade.

- Vou fazer de tudo para você não sentir dor.

Ela assentiu novamente e, com cuidado, Edmund penetrou-a. As pernas de Anita fecharam-se automaticamente e a dor aguda tomou conta de seu corpo. Não era possível que doía tanto assim, não havia lido isso em romances.

- Relaxe... Por favor.

Ouviu a voz dele lhe pedir e decidiu atendê-lo. De uma forma ou de outra, ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo, e ela achou que a dor poderia piorar. Ela relaxou o corpo, concentrando-se em todos os músculos. No mesmo momento a dor passou a ser um desconforto e o membro dele um corpo estranho.

Ele distanciou o quadril minimamente e voltou a encontrar o dela. Ela gemeu de dor, mas parecia estar melhorando à medida que ele intensificava os movimentos. Ela sentiu que seu corpo estava se acostumando ao corpo dele. Edmund resolveu ajudá-la, seus dedos encontraram novamente o ponto sensível do sexo dela, friccionando-o. Ela gemeu, um sorriso contido nascendo em seu rosto delicado.

Ele sorriu e penetrou-a mais profundamente. Os lábios dela se abriram e Edmund aproveitou para tomá-los novamente, sentindo-se completo. A garota estava lhe proporcionando prazer, mas não parecia algo passageiro, ele sentiu como se o corpo dela fosse projetado para ele. Tudo nela lhe excitava, da cor dos cabelos e dos olhos até a pele clara e sedosa.

Ele aumentou o ritmo do toque dos dedos e sentiu o corpo dela, antes virgem, se entregar completamente ao desejo primitivo, o desejo que quase nenhum humano, rei, lavrador ou camponês conseguia conter.

Ela se arqueou de encontro ao corpo dele, e ele sentiu as pernas dela travarem-se e o sexo dela apertar o seu membro. Sorriu, percebendo que com isso ela estava mais apta a recebê-lo com um pouco mais de violência. Estocou com força, concentrando-se em terminar o que pretendia. Não demorou muito a achar o próprio prazer, derramando-se dentro da garota que agora arfava debaixo dele.

Os dois ficaram ali, os corpos colados e os peitos se encontrando devido às respirações descompassadas. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertosassim como os dele. Os cabelos escuros tampavam um pouco do rosto que antes estava sério. Mas ele agora parecia relaxado, e ela parecia encantada com tudo.

- Qual o seu nome?

Perguntou novamente, decidido a levá-la para onde ele fosse.

- Anita. Meu nome é Anita.

* * *

><p>- Acha que Anita está preparada para o que vai viver?<p>

Marta perguntou ao marido, os olhos cheios de lágrimas apenas pela menção da filha. Benjamim apertou o braço que estava sobre o ombro da mulher.

- É claro que vai. Anita foi criada para isso.

Olharam para a filha, que agora abraçava os amigos que tinha feito ao longo dos anos em Avra. Os reis de Nárnia observavam tudo com atenção e entusiasmo, e o rei Edmund não conseguia conter o sorriso sincero no rosto. Cinco dias, fora preciso cinco dias para que o rei de Nárnia se encantasse pela filha do lavrador.

A garota correu em direção aos pais pela vigésima vez, abraçando os dois com força e lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu prometo que visitarei vocês sempre!

Eles apenas lhe entregaram seu casaco e Benjamim apertou a bochecha da filha querida.

- Não se preocupe com a gente, queremos apenas ver você feliz.

O sorriso que Anita deu lhe confirmou que o pai havia concluído seu objetivo.

- Eu amo vocês.

Com isso, saiu correndo, entrando no navio e sendo acompanhada pelo rei Edmund, que cumprimentou os dois com respeito pela última vez, com um aceno de cabeça.

- Nós também te amamos.

Marta disse em um sussurro. Benjamim depositou um beijo no rosto de mulher.

- Acha que Anita conseguirá?

Perguntou novamente, Benjamim sorriu com a insegurança de sua esposa.

- É claro. Anita nasceu para isso, amor. A Rainha Vitória ficaria orgulhosa de sua filha.

Marta sorriu, um sorriso sincero de dever cumprido.

- Acho que conseguimos.

Disse ao marido, e com isso deram as costas para o navio, pegando a pequena estrada que os levaria para a humilde casa onde Anita foi criada. Ela havia voltado para o seu lugar de origem.

Para a realeza.


End file.
